Of Bachelors and Charity
by Naidoo
Summary: Emily needs Penelope to ask Morgan for a favor. Morgan in return needs a favor from his Baby Girl.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Before anyone gets excited to see me publishing a story once more let me say this: I found this on my laptop while looking for something. Apparently I wrote this story three years ago, and can't even remember it! Well, after reading it, it kinda came back to me in pieces... I figured I could either let it vanish in nirvana that is known as my hard drive ... or publish it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

* * *

Somehow Penelope had expected for this Friday to go different. For one, she didn't think being cornered by her best friends the moment she would get into work was part of this Friday. Both her friends looked at her expectantly and with a gleam of mischievousness.

"We need to ask you for a favor," Emily was finally saying after both her friends pretty much starred at Penelope for a few moments.

"O-kay," Penelope said warily, having already this weird feeling she wouldn't like whatever would come next.

"We need you to ask Morgan to do something," JJ explained further without really explaining anything.

"And you can't ask him yourself why exactly?" Penelope asked curiously.

"We think our chances of him agreeing are laying better with you asking him," Emily just grinned and a moment later she was flanked with Emily on her left and JJ on her right, both more or less pulling her towards her office.

"What exactly is it that you need me to ask him to do for you?" Penelope asked curious, assuming she would need to ask, otherwise JJ or Emily wouldn't elaborate for another while.

"We tell you at lunch," Emily said, and a moment later both her friends were gone again. Odd, very odd.

XXXXXX

"Why me?" Penelope asked, looking at JJ and Emily when they had decided to tell her what they needed from her over lunch.

"Because…. Well, let's think about this for a moment, shall me? You are his best friend, he would probably do everything for his Baby Girl and you have kinda this… way with him that means you get what you want. If JJ or me ask him, he would probably laugh, look funny at us and then walk away…" Emily clarified.

"Also, Morgan is the kind of guy who pretty much looks for excuses to get naked and show his body and the fruit of his never-ending work outs," JJ chimed in and Penelope saw Emily nod.

"But…." Penelope started to protest.

"And it is for charity. Well, kind of – so it is not _that_ bad," Emily was quick in adding.

"You are asking me to ask Morgan to strip down for a calendar. I mean… that is kinda – well – cheap doesn't even cover it quite yet," Penelope protested and saw both JJ and Emily look at her.

"Well, he doesn't have to get _naked_ naked. Just… well, shirtless. And he is in great company. A few of the guys from the Fire Department do this since a few years and … well, it isn't cheap. And it is for a good cause."

"Why… why do you even need me to ask him?" Penelope asked, taking a bit of her pasta.

There was silence for a moment, with Emily looking at everywhere except Penelope and JJ just grinning to herself.

"Why?" Penelope asked once more, this time suspicious.

When there was still silence, JJ decided after a few minutes to break it and fill Penelope in.

"Emily met this guy, who she felt the need to impress. He was a fire fighter, voluntarily, and mentioned their annual calendar shot. Personally I think he tried to impress her more than she tried to impress him. But anyway… Emily decided she could collect brownie points or whatever by getting Morgan to agree…"

"So… in order for you to get laid I need to ask my best friend to strip down for a calendar he surely will not do to begin with," Penelope summarized and JJ was still grinning.

"Just ask him, okay?" Emily almost pleaded and as if on cue the man himself stood in front of them a moment later.

"Ask who what?" Morgan asked, grinning at the three women before sitting down next to Penelope.

"Um… well…" Penelope started, wrinkling her nose a few times. She really didn't like this. Emily and JJ on the other hand seemed more than happy right now. Of course they would, they didn't need to get him to agree to do some ridiculous photo shot for a calendar. Okay, it was for charity, at least that's what Emily said, but that didn't make things easier.

"We… have to be somewhere," Emily all of a sudden said, nudging JJ, who looked confused for a moment.

"We do?" the blonde asked and Penelope saw Emily nod convincingly, before pushing her friend to get up. A moment later they left and Penelope was all by herself with Morgan.

"That was odd, to say the least," he commented before digging into his lunch.

Penelope let out a sigh, knowing this would probably haunt her forever.

"Morgan, I need to ask you a favor and I need you to know before I do it, that this is not my idea and I quite honestly do not want to ask you, but Emily will probably not stop until I asked you and quite possibly only if I actually got you to agree…"

"Okay," she heard Morgan say, looking at her worried for a moment.

"Apparently Emily met some guy she wanted to impress. He is some fire fight or stuff like that and they have this calendar every year and are a guy short. For whatever reason she decided she knew the perfect replacement, thinking about you, and now needs me to make you agree to this so she can get laid or whatever. So… will you do it? Please? Just agree and get her off my back and … well, finish this whole conversation and never mention it again…"

Morgan didn't say anything and Penelope had spent the past few moment looking everywhere else than at her best friend. But when he was so quiet Penelope _needed_ to look up, not sure what he was doing. Apparently he smiled at her – for whatever reason that was.

"Is your smiling a yes, or… some… thinking about it that might turn into a yes eventually?" Penelope asked hopeful and saw him smile even more.

"You just made my day," Morgan just said and Penelope was confused at that.

"By asking you to pose for a calendar semi-naked which apparently is supposed to be for charity – about which I kinda have my doubts, but that might be just me? I mean… that made your day?" Penelope asked confused and saw him smile at her.

"Well, no, not that, but the fact that you need me to do that. Cause as it happens, I need a favor as well. And I wasn't entirely sure how to go about it, but since you need my help and I need your help, I think we can make a deal…"

"What is your favor?" Penelope asked, getting suspicious again. There weren't many things that they had problems talking about with each other, or asking the other one for help. So when her best friend wasn't quite sure how to ask her something… that usually was a not so good sign.

"Um… Justin's bachelor party…I need a date."

"I like Justin. He is a great guy, didn't know he gets married. Good for him," Penelope smiled. "But I am not entirely sure why you thought I would have a problem with it…" Penelope said, still a bit confused. She knew there was more to it.

"Well, the party is planned by Chris," Morgan said and for a moment Penelope wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. Until she remembered Chris. Penelope knew most of Morgan's friends. She didn't know them extremely well, but had seen them occasionally when she went out with Morgan and them. Justin was the sweet, nice guy who sometimes seemed a bit of an odd fit for Morgan's friends. From all of her best friend's friends, Justin was the quietest, if not to say shy. The first time he met Penelope, she still remembered him blushing when she made the 'mistake' of talking to him the same way she talks to Morgan – flirting and names included.

Chris on the other hand was – the exact opposite to Justin. He was a ladies man through and through and even worse than Morgan when it came to frequency of changing the companions. He had a self-confidence that sometimes annoyed Penelope slightly and he assumed every girl naturally loved him and wanted him. He was flashy – to say the least. She only had been to one of his parties so far, but that one time already was more than enough to last her an entire life time. She could hardly imagine how a bachelor party would look like when it was organized by him.

"You want me to accompany you to a bachelor party?" Penelope asked slightly confused still. "Isn't it usually that this is only guys and strippers and a lot of alcohol?"

At her question Morgan grinned for a moment.

"What I've been told this is somehow different. I am not entirely sure how different, but apparently except for the groom to be, everyone brings a date…"

"He probably gets the stripper," Penelope mused out loud and saw Morgan grin at her.

"So does that mean you'll do it and be my date?" Morgan asked, taking another bite from his lunch.

"I… I am not entirely sure in all fairness…"

At that Morgan looked up from his plate. "Are you for real?" he asked, grinning and a moment later went on. "You want me to strip down for a calendar Emily makes you to get me to agree to and in return don't even want to go with me to that party? I mean… I make this really easy for you. I could also ask a lot more here…"

"We both know that this isn't just your usual bachelor party. I mean, c'mon it is organized by Chris, so you can expect mayhem," Penelope smiled, stealing a fork of Derek's lunch. "Also… we both know that you have no problem striping down so hundreds of women can faint over you. I mean, isn't that the main reason you frequent the gym so often," she smiled, stealing another fork of lunch. "As well, this is for charity…"

"Charity? Didn't you just say a few mere moments ago that you yourself do not quite buy into this being for charity?" Morgan asked amused and Penelope had to admit he was right.

"Okay," she finally said. "I come with you. I mean… that way I get Emily of my back, have you do a good deed and well… who knows, I actually might end up having a good time. Just because the few parties I had been to where Chris was the …um … main organizer ended up being rather crazy and wild, does not mean this bachelor party will be the same, right?" she asked, seeing Morgan grin.

Just a few days later she'd find out how quite wrong she would be.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the warm welcome back after all these years. I feel so blessed right now. I can't promise I'll be posting all my "lost" stories that seem to live on my hard drive :) I'm still sorting through them._

* * *

The party was a week after Penelope had agreed to go with him. The photo shot was scheduled for a week after this. And somehow Penelope couldn't lose the feeling that Morgan had by far gotten the better end of the deal. That feeling did not change when they set foot into the location they were supposed to be for the bachelor party. The fact that the requirement seemed to bring a female companion seemed weird, after all this was supposed to be a party to celebrate the last night as being a 'free man'.

Sure, she had never been to the male version of this, but Penelope did have a fair share in bachelorette parties and the last thing that usually was needed at these was the opposite sex, unless of course it was in form of a stripper.

Chris has already been in a rather tipsy state of mind when Penelope arrived with Morgan in tow. It didn't even take ten minutes and both of them found out why partners were required. Apparently they were required to build teams. Small teams, consisting of two people. They had a game night. But before Penelope was able to wonder whether that also consisted of board games, someone made a joke and Penelope learned this was more the party game night. She had to admit for Chris' usual parties this was rather tame and not what she had expected from a bachelor party organized by him. But a few hours in and things changed – a lot. All of a sudden the so far rather lame – if not to say boring – games were exchanged with drinking games.

With a rather good start, everyone was pretty much in a state of tipsy – if not more. And that was when Chris decided to up the ante one last time that night. With a drinking game that would change quite a few things over the next few hours between her and Morgan.

"This is a lime," Chris declared, holding up a lime and looking at everyone as if no one was supposed to ever have seen on in their life. "That is salt," he continued, holding now up a pack of salt very effectively. Penelope was wondering whether someone was supposed to 'oh' and 'ah' at him, but he continued a second later. "This would be tequila, a shot glass of tequila to be exact," he went on, holding now up a shot glass which was supposedly filled with tequila. "And this is Sapphire," he said next, pulling a girl up that was sitting a second earlier on the couch. Sapphire looked pretty much like you would assume someone looked with _that_ name. For a second Penelope wondered whether Sapphire was actually the expected stripper, but a second later Penelope realized she probably was more Chris' companion for tonight. "And this is how you play the game…"

Penelope saw him step closer to Sapphire, who looked more than happy about that. She saw Chris press the lime against Sapphire's neck, then added a bit of salt, before placing the wedge of lime between Sapphire's lips. A second later she saw him lick over the patch of skin where lime met salt earlier on and then downed the Tequila shot, before kissing Sapphire for the lime – or something entirely different. Maybe the lime was just some excuse to get into her pants, which Penelope had no doubt he would succeed with.

"Now, we will have to change one tiny thing though for this," Penelope heard Chris mumble after he let go of Sapphire's lips again. "The current teams will be mixed up and all the guys move three people over to their left," Chris announced. Penelope was about to protest, so was Morgan from the looks of it, but before either could word their disagreeing Penelope was faced with a tall, hunky guy who more than leered at her. _Oh, great_.

And Morgan? He was facing someone who looked like Sapphire's twin sister. Penelope knew that something would happen tonight and she certainly wouldn't like. And this kind of drinking game clearly fell in that category.

"I'm Marcus," her tall, hunky opponent smiled at Penelope, who was speechless for a moment. There was no way she would do this. Yes, she was quite tipsy already – pretty much like the rest of them were as well – but that was no excuse. This was madness and surely Morgan would agree. But one glance over to her best friend and she had to realize that Morgan wouldn't _quite_ agree. As a matter of fact he looked like he actually would very soon enjoy this. And why exactly wasn't she surprised about this either? It was Morgan after all. He might not have been as bad as his friend Chris, but he wasn't far behind him either on the scale of womanizer.

"I'm Penelope," she said, already making exit plans. She had promised Morgan, yes, and in all fairness she was now here for a bit over four hours, so her promise was kept. They never talked timelines, or that they had to leave together – not that he looked right now like he would notice her gone any time soon, not when he was staring down Sapphire's twin sister's cleavage. Way to be obvious, Morgan.

"The rules to this are pretty simple," Penelope heard Chris' voice a moment later again. "And there actually won't be any teams as such. After each round – which consists of one shot of tequila – the guys will move one to their left. The guy with the highest score gets a lap dance from Shakira - our entertainment of tonight who will arrive later."

For a moment Penelope looked up from her all of a sudden very interesting shoes and the floor panels. Did he just say they'd switch? This just got worse. She had to admit, looking to her right and then to her left that none of the guys looked bad or anything. And that she was single probably made things a lot easier, but somehow she just wasn't that kind of girl. Penelope had assumed the time for these kinds of games had long passed for her. The last time she really was involved with anything like that was back in college. But for whatever reason, she couldn't get herself to leave. And a moment later she was right in the middle of this game, with guys licking at her like there was no tomorrow. Since the girl was the one that was calling the shots on this one, as in telling the guy what she was okay with and where to lick, Penelope had a slight advantage, making sure none of these guys got any stupid ideas. And none of them seemed to mind. Some of them though seemed a bit disappointed, but Penelope was certain that that sort of disappointment was quickly overcome when moving on to the girl on her left.

And then Morgan stood in front of her – looking somehow slightly angry, although Penelope wasn't entirely sure about what or why. But there definitely was something. It faded slightly the longer he stood in front of her, so Penelope was certain that whatever it was, it had gone.

While Penelope had more or less instructed the guys until now that anything but her wrists were off limits, Morgan was a whole different league. She didn't even manage for whatever reason to tell him where to place the lime and salt. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her having to watch way too many drunk women making a pass at him and thinking they had a chance with him – which they probably did have –or maybe it was just the whole night, the air that seemed a bit loaded with something undefinable, but she let Morgan do whatever he wanted. Maybe she also was just tired. Or maybe it was a mix of all.

A moment later she felt the coolness and wetness of the lime wedge on her neck, followed by a bit of salt, before he placed the wedge between her lips. Morgan softly shifted her head to the left, exposing her neck, and removed a few stray strands that seemed to be in his way, before she felt his soft lips against her skin. He suckled, licked nibbled and Penelope just couldn't stop the soft groan that escaped her throat, but was more or less muffled by the wedge of lime between her lips. It just felt so good, the gentleness, the sweetness, the lightness that his action had.

He let go off her neck, she heard him gulp down the shot of tequila, before she felt his lips a moment later against hers. At first soft, as if he wanted to test it, sucking slightly on the lime, before he took the wedge between his lips and into his mouth, moving from gentle, sweet and testing on to something else. Penelope could taste the lime on his tongue, a taste she herself had probably a moment ago as well. She barely registered that people moved around them and a moment later Morgan forced her to make a few steps back, involuntarily probably taking them out of this ridiculous, but right now oh so fabulous, drinking game.

She felt a wall coming up behind her and Morgan pressing her fully into it, pressing his weight against her, but never letting go of her lips. And maybe coming here tonight wasn't such a bad idea after all and maybe, just maybe, she had gotten the better end of the deal as well. Maybe both of them did.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Last chapter, though it is rather an epilogue. Short and sweet (hopefully) Hope you liked it!_

* * *

Penelope had to admit, what started as a supposedly bad idea, ended up being the best thing that might have ever happened to her.

She got Morgan. Emily got her favor – although it didn't help, when she found out her firefighter was already married – and the female population of D.C. got their Mr. July. Penelope had to admit that everyone ended up getting pretty much what they wanted. Of course Penelope thought she still got the best part in this.

"You know… if I'd know it be so easy to get to you, I'd have taken you to one of these parties years ago and would have made sure there would have been enough Tequila and Limes for you," Morgan laughed the next morning when they met for breakfast.

Instead of answering, Penelope just smiled, leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. A very effective way of shutting him up.

Morgan smiled into the kiss, probably amused how Penelope dealt with his teasing, but certainly didn't complain about it. As a matter of fact he never did. Even later on in their relationship. Whenever he teased her about something where Penelope didn't have an answer or a comeback for, she just leaned forward and kissed him. Sometimes maybe he just teased her with the intention of getting her to kiss him. Not that he'd ever admit it. But he had a feeling she maybe might already know about it. She somehow always did. Even before they started dating – which now was a thought that seemed so unreal – because to him, it felt like they had always dated. And maybe they somehow had been in some pre-stage, and just didn't bother labeling it.


End file.
